This invention relates to a device for the storage and time-regulated dispensing of drugs to end users. More particularly, it relates to a device for storing drugs and emitting signals to the patient at preset intervals of time.
2. Description of Prior Art
German registration G 83 18 444.9 shows a drug container carrying a signal transmitter. The signal transmitter includes an electric clock and a signal tone generator and/or an optical signal display. The timer is set in motion manually or automatically by drawing a prescribed dose of the drug, and sounds a reminder to administer another dose following the expiration of a determined intake cycle.
When used properly, such a device makes it possible to increase the accuracy with which drugs are administered. This device is hard to operate. One has to set the time interval as a function of the drug being administered. Once this time interval has been rigidly preprogrammed into the signal transmitter (e.g., a 24 hour cycle for use with a contraceptive preparation), the device may not be employed in connection with other drugs
Another disclosure of interest is West German patent 33 35 301 which teaches a drug storage means and a dose signaling device in which the start and cycle time may be inputted into the device by means of perforating conductor tracks which are situated on the drug container. In this device, the drug container is designed as a blister pack. This requires an additional step, however, and generally may not be done by untrained individuals.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop a device for the storage and time-regulated dispensing of drugs so as to make it easier to use and have it provide the user with information on various topics.